Twins of a Feather
by silentmidnightdeath
Summary: Twins, a force of mystery and strength. Two carbon copies of one another...or not. What happens when these seemingly similar but drastically different twins end up at a certain school? What's more...what's up with their friends? A journey of these four girls...each, with her own affliction, her own pain, her own doom... her own fate.


**A/N: Hey guys~ So this is going on both Fanfic and Quotev~ Hopefully you enjoy~ Partially inspired by my RPs with Penny and Sky, and also by a story I've been meaning to write for a long time. I hope you enjoy, especially my imouto-chans~ :3 Oh, and I has a question for my imouto-chans~! ^-^ Is very important!**

The dark haired girl glared at an identical dark haired girl. One seemed to be a mirror image of the other, except for a few details. For one, one of the girls, (the glaring one) had her hair cut in a straight edge at her shoulders with a blue streak running through it, and her eyes were a dark electric blue. As for the other girl, her black hair would have fallen down her back in luscious waves had it not been tied back in cute pigtails (with pink ribbon), and her eyes were a lighter shade of blue. That was not the only way the pair of twins differed. One, the eldest, with the blue streak, wore dark clothes, black, with a few dark blue highlights, whereas the other, younger twin, wore a pale pink sundress. The most, or perhaps least, noticeable difference was the way each girl held herself.

So, this particular pair of not-so-identical twins was just now stepping into their new lives. There had been a serious of 'incidents' that led the two to move and transfer schools. However, they had, much to their surprise, bumped into certain people upon moving here (perhaps returning here would be a more apt description for them). Thus, when the twins stepped into their new classroom – well, really, the young one skipped in while the elder came in scowling – they were not surprised to see two familiar faces in the room. The young, cheerful twin smiled and waved happily, while the older girl just stood there and glared.

Everyone else in the room sat like deer frozen in headlights as her cold, hateful gaze drifted over them. All the little whispers stopped in their tracks. Her dark eyes seem to bore into them, impressing on them the exact degree of her disgust and hate. So, they all looked away, unable to bear her gaze. Except, of course, her friends. They just shrugged it off as her typical look. Now the other twin held everyone's attention. She just stood there, smiling happily, her paler eyes wide with joy. Several of the students were reminded of another certain someone in their class….and the whispers began again.

"Class, these are our exchange students, Kisa and Mai Riozu." The teacher said sharply. "Treat them kindly please." She then pointed the two students to the only empty desks in the room.

The dark twin sat in the one beside the window, and the other sat in the desk next to her. Neither seemed overly inclined to make a distinction as to which of them was which, starting yet another bout of whispers. Class was over fairly quickly, and students were dismissed to spend their lunch hour as they wished. As the other students filed out, the twins showed no sign of moving other than to look at one another.

"Isn't this a nice school?" The lighter one smiled, knowing how her sister could be sometimes.

"Hn." Was her only reply from her twin.

She just giggled, knowing that her sister didn't like having to move. "Don't be such a sour puss~ Maybe it'll be fun."

That got a snort out of the elder girl, and a roll of her eyes. "Sure it will." The sarcasm was practically dripping from her words.

And, as usual, it just flew over the younger twin's head. She smiled more.

"You're hopeless." The darker girl muttered, turning to look out the window in disinterest.

"Kisa! Don't be such a grouch." She pouted.

"Hey guys! I missed you so much!" A new voice chimed in enthusiastically from behind them.

**Cliffhanger~ :3 Muahahahahaha~**


End file.
